


Tango

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Tango, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing on Skin, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day thirty (Whatever Pleases You--Tango) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November. This is the very last of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Thanks for bearing with me, you guys are so amazing. The challenge was to help me get bolder with my writing and I like to think it did just that--Though I know some of you read everything and could tell when I stole smut from myself and reworked it to work with a scene. This was out out my comfort zone, but challenging and fun, and I'm glad I forced myself to do it.Taye is trying to teach Thane how to dance as a way to relieve both of their stress, but the dance she chooses is just another way she wants to stir him up inside and make him lose control. He should've expected this from his Siha, but somehow he never suspects a thing...Shrios





	

His chest was pressed against her back as he took her hands and draped them around his neck, before caressing her arms, sides, and hips with his fingertips. They stood still for a fraction of a heartbeat. One hand found its way slowly down his jawline, before she spun around in those ridiculous high heels of hers, their lips were only a fraction of a centimeter apart. He turned away, but suddenly she was behind him; arms wrapped around his chest, breasts smashed against his back and her right leg draped around his hip...her three-inch stiletto trailing up his thigh to rest against his groin.  
  
Why had it taken so long to let her talk him into this again?  
  
“Did you forget the next step?” She teased, and he could hear the smirk in her voice.  
  
“I’m an assassin, Siha. Knowing how to Tango isn’t a necessary skill set for me to have.” He argued but he was only trying to keep his mind off the placement of her foot, which she was refusing to move.  
  
“It’s a necessary skill set for everyone to have, Sere. The tango is all about passion and precision and because you practically ooze both of those things, I thought it was the perfect exercise for you; besides...it’s like sex on hardwood, and how can you say ‘no’ to that? Now, take three steps forward dragging my left foot along the floor, throw my arms off you, then turn and offer me your hand.” She instructed gently.  
  
Blinking both sets of eyelids, Thane took three steps forward, Taye shifting her weight so he dragged her foot along the floor, careful not to scuff her shoes, removed her arms from his exposed chest, before turning and holding out his hand. When she placed her hand in his, he spun her into his arms, fused fingers gliding across the exposed skin on her chest, revealed by the plunging neckline of her dress. He would be the first to admit that her wearing that dress was part of what had convinced him to tango with her in the first place—the dance itself the reason he hadn’t given up in frustration. Her hips shimmied against his, drawing a low warble from his throat, both of them feeling a response where her hips rolled against his.  
  
The little minx was doing this on purpose, he realized with a start, as she stroked his erection through his pants.  
  
“Act on it.” She whispered, licking the outer shell of his ear, and nibbling affectionately as the stars exploded behind her eyes.  
  
Both eyelids blinked, startled.  
  
“Act on what, Siha?” He asked, his black eyes staring deep into her emerald green ones.  
  
“Whatever you’re praying to Kalahira for forgiveness for—I can feel and see the blush of your skin...read the flashes behind your eyes; I know you better than I know myself.” Taye rubbed her cheek against his red facial ridges gently, arms draped about his neck.  
  
That wasn’t a normal turn of phrase and he was intrigued, his mouth quirked upwards in a smirk as he turned his head and covered her mouth with his own. What had he done right in his life to deserve this Siha? His lips sought hers hungrily as one hand slipped around her waist, her skin tingling as he touched her spine, pulling her snug against his body, tongue seeking hers. Thane swept her up into his arms, easing her gently onto her back, and removing both of their clothing barriers. She took a moment to trace the dark green stripes that wrapped around him from spine to side with her fingers.  
  
He shuddered under her touch.  
  
Taye arched herself up against him, pressing every inch of her bare skin against his, feeling a response between her thighs from where her legs were draped about his hips. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as he reached between them, his fused fingers ghosting over her breasts, as his mouth followed the trail, kissing his way down to take a nipple into his mouth, hand still going lower and making her gasp as he used his thighs to widen the gap between her legs.  
  
His arms wrapped around her, his erection swollen and pressing against her lower belly, hot skin and hard muscles of his chest pressed against her. Her hips shot off the floor as he slipped his fused fingers over her folds before he dipped them inside her, inhaling her wordless cry. As his tongue pushed against hers, Taye rocked against his fingers, feeling his erection, hard against her stomach already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal, when he used his thumb to swirl her clit around in a circle. She giggled as he used his fingers to spread her wetness slowly around her clit, making her whimper. The heat from her blush all over her skin made him feel powerful; Thane grinned as he switched to her other breast, using his tongue to trace a pattern between her freckles, like a connect-the-dots puzzle.  
  
His hand left her drenched core, and slipped between them to position himself at her slick entrance, gliding across her folds before easing himself forward. Taye gasped. She pulled her hips backwards, his length sliding almost completely out then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He pressed into her again, holding her hips down to the mattress keeping her still as he thrust slower and deeper.  
  
Thane’s world narrowed to the overwhelming pleasure building within his body, the way Taye moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her skin.  
  
One finger teased her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies, building ever higher as he spread her legs wider and re-entered her with quick shallow thrusts, control was wavering. Taye arched her back as Thane put more power into his legs, driving into her hard and fast, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremor after tremor.  
  
Thane took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed, freckled skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both their skin. His body shook when he took a deep breath, and thrust into her hard as he bent forward and kissed her neck, her arms draping around his back, his hands teasing her swollen clit once more. His head fell back as he came on a groan of her name. Taye drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly. He laughed as she wiggled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge a second time.  
  
As she lay under him panting, he watched her, the scales around his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled down at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers together.  
  
“Garrus and Joker said you couldn’t dance, Siha.” He kissed her neck, inhaling her scent deeply as they felt the weight of the amplexus settle between them.  
  
“Garrus and Joker are little turds...I can, I just choose not to sometimes, Sere.” She winked, draping her leg across his hips and sliding closer.  
  
Once the coupling wore off, they’d be back to her teaching him how to tango, but for the moment, she let herself relax in his embrace...


End file.
